


Ukuleles and Charades

by queenofthelab23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthelab23/pseuds/queenofthelab23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens all too slowly and far too easily but it's something real in his life. He knows too damn well that real is hard to come by.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A very small drabble about Chris and Hayley</p>
<p>(NB: Nothing's real, not even this text)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ukuleles and Charades

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about anything so hush your mouth. I can't help loving her either.

He can’t help but fall at her exquisitely dainty feet; that tiny elephant tattoo is _adorable_ beyond all his fantasies, especially since he knows how her mind works. He falls for her kind of a lot, actually, and probably without either of them noticing. He drops plans, makes time when it doesn’t exist, he calls in favours to help her out. All of this comes as easy as if she were family and no; he doesn’t care what people whisper behind their backs. Charades on Saturdays is the highlight of his god-awful week.

 

He doesn’t give a fuck about why he falls so easily. Not when the woman has about as filthy a mouth as he does, and that she flies halfway round the world to give him his birthday present. She got him a fucking _ukulele_. Who the hell buys someone a ukulele? And yet it’s perfect and he wanted one without even knowing he wanted one. She’s magic, he’s completely convinced. She sold her soul to the devil for the warmth in her eyes and a ukulele.

 

Without realising, without a word of complaint, he gives more time to making her happy than he’d done for pretty much anybody else. It’s all so simple, just being this way with her; like they’re co-workers, then friends, and then best friends. And now it’s not just best friends, it’s not just old best friends. He finds excuses to see her, makes up reasons to hear her voice over a phone simply because there’s no sound better in the world than when she swears at him. There’s a part of him that knows he can’t really have her, that it won’t work; it’s always been against his rules to fall for someone unobtainable. It’d ruin everything he didn’t have to work for.

 

He can’t help falling in love with her, but honestly – as he rationalises – who can?

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny wee drabble of outpoured, seemingly unrequited love. Leave a comment if you feel the need to.


End file.
